


Distraction

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Victuuri Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Yuuri, Viktor, and Yurio practising together on the ice. Some are more focused than others.





	Distraction

Yuuri scowled over at Yurio. That was the fourth flawless quad he’d performed since they’d started practising. Yuuri had fallen twice. The smug look on Yurio’s face didn’t help his low mood. If he was going to go on and finally win a gold medal, he knew he’d have to get more consistent with his quads. Even more so since Viktor was returning now.

Yurio performed a perfect quad Salchow, and then smirked over at Yuuri again. Clenching his fists, Yuuri was about ready to try and run through his jump choreography again himself, when something collided with his back.

Arms looped around his stomach, and he wobbled dangerously as he slid forward.

“Someone needs a nap,” Viktor said pressing his face into the side of Yuuri’s neck. “You look so grouchy, Yuuri. That’s an unattractive frown you’re wearing.”

“You almost knocked me over!” Yuuri hissed, leaning back against him to regain his balance. 

Viktor laughed softly. They were still sliding forward from the momentum of the initial collision, but it felt more like a hug now than anything else. 

Yuuri’s irritation faded as he saw Yurio shoot them a disgusted look, and then leave the ice.

“What’s one more fall?” Viktor said, his tone full of teasing.

Irritation rising again, Yuuri pulled at Viktor’s arms, trying to escape his embrace. Viktor only held him more tightly. They were slowing to a standstill.

“Don’t you have a routine to practise?” he asked, tugging at Viktor’s arms again.

Viktor hummed, and then there was a burst of warmth against Yuuri’s neck. His breath caught. Viktor made a pleased sound, and then started sucking on his neck.

“ _ Viktor _ !” Yuuri whined, looking around as much as he could. 

It was late, and Viktor had booked the rink just for them and Yurio, but the sullen teenager was probably still around.

“ _ Yuuri _ !” Viktor said back in the same tone, chuckling softly, and then shifting his mouth to tease another patch of skin on Yuuri’s neck.

“Yurio is still—” Yuuri yelped as cold hands slid under his shirt. “ _ Viktor! _ Your hands are freezing!”

Viktor only chuckled again, and then his fingers were dancing over Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri shrieked and twisted in his grip, trying to escape the tickling. Viktor laughed, dodging an elbow and turning Yuuri around to tickle him face to face. His fingers skimmed down to just above his hips, and Yuuri’s body jerked so strongly he lost his footing and fell to the ice. Hands caught under his shirt, Viktor unbalanced and followed him down.

“You jerk!” Yuuri hissed, wriggling and trying to get out from under him, the cold of the ice already penetrating his clothes.

Viktor was still laughing as he struggled to get to his knees, and Yuuri glared at him. How was he in love with this idiot of a man? 

Viktor said something about his grace, and Yuuri squared his shoulders. Rearing up, and managed to flip them, even though it sent them skidding over the ice.

Yuuri was half on top of Viktor, and the yelping sound he made at the change of position, and the sudden chill of the ice under his back, made Yuuri smirk down at him.

“What’s the matter, Vitya?” he asked. “I thought you liked falling on your back.”

Viktor’s expression froze. Yuuri leaned over him, even though the ice was freezing his hands and knees through his gloves and pants.

“ _ Yuuri! _ ” Viktor gasped, craning his head to look around. “Yurio is still here!”

“Should have thought of that before sucking on my neck and  _ tickling me _ !” Yuuri said slowly, leaning down and nosing at Viktor’s neck.

“ _ Yuuri _ ! Let me up, my back is cold!” Viktor whined, as Yuuri returned the favour, sucking that spot just below Viktor’s left ear. He earned a breathy gasp, and then a moaning sound, as Viktor’s hands clutched at his shirt, before he finally stopped and got up onto his knees.

Smirking down at Viktor, lying on the ice, face flushed pink, he tugged at the bottom of his shirt so it was no longer rucked up from the tickling, and tried to appear disinterested.

“Are you just going to lie there all day?” he asked, struggling to his feet. “You won’t beat me at worlds with that work ethic.”

Turning, he skated away without looking back, gathering speed and somehow managing to perform a flawless quad flip, even though he’d failed his earlier attempts. Turning around, he saw Viktor was struggling to his feet, still flushed pink, attention fixed on him. Behind Viktor, Yuuri could see Yurio lounging against the wall of the rink, holding up his phone as if…

“ _ Yurio! _ ’


End file.
